Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch- Childhood Memories
by Princess Noel
Summary: You know what happens when they're on shore... But what about when they lived under water, many years before the events of MMPPP? Read on to find out! (It's a K because it has injury in it)
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS AN ORIGINAL FANFIC BASED ON MERMAID MELODY! I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY! I do, however, own any original characters, and this plot line.

CH1- Trapped!

"Come on Caren! You're way too slow!" Noel's childish laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Wait. For. Me!" Coco swam through the roof of the cave just in time to see the twins swim into the tunnel.

"Don't you guys realise just how dangerous it is down here?" Rina's loud voice rose above all of theirs.

"Sure sure Rina, but you DO realise how much fun it is?!" Caren didn't have a care in the world right now, and didn't want to change the wonderful feeling carelessness gave her. "I mean, you did tell Hippo where we were going Coco, right?"

Coco blushed, then stammered, "Well, I , umm, got a little, umm, nervous, and, ummm..." She trailed off her sentence as Rina interrupted.

"What?! You didn't even tell her?!"

"Coco! How could you!" Came Noel's voice, twisted half with rage, half with fear.

"Right! Let's go back right now!" Caren knew what to do in a moment of distress.

"Wait- which tunnel did we come through again?!" Rina's voice wavered, as Coco broke down in sobs.

"Oh Coco, don't be such a cry baby! It does no good to cry!" Caren's harse voice cut through the waters like a hot knife through butter. A low rumbling gradually got louder, and louder, and louder.

"What's that-" Noel's fearful voice was sliced off by a tonne of rocks falling down and covering all of the entrances to the tunnels. They were trapped!

A scream resonated through the walls. Coco!

"Coco? Are you ok?" Rina's voice was full of concern, for they had all been especially ordered to look after Coco, the youngest in the group.

"Its, its, its...my tail!" She gasped again in pain, and fainted.

"Oh man!" Caren was NOT happy with this new arrangement.

"Wait- you know those martial arts classes I've been taking?" Noel, as always, kept a level head.

"Well, yeah?" Rina answered.

"Well, I've had to take medical training as part of it! So if you'll, excuse me..." And with one sweep of her tail, Noel abolished the bolder crushing Coco's tail. Or so they thought...

"Oh Coco!" Rina whispered in horror. Where Coco's tail should have been, there were her legs! But even her legs were in horrific condition. They were battered and bruised; completely caked in blood and pieces of old algae, probably many bones broken.

Noel, however, was in the slightest shocked by these terrible injuries. "Caren? Can you please thump your tail on the roof of the cave until it gives way? And Rina, pick up Coco. I've got some magic to work!"

As Caren forcefully thrusted her tail at the roof, Noel used her 'perfect memory' to recollect exactly what Mama Orca had told her about magic. She used the spell to weaken things, and immediately, the roof fell down. But the twins had done their jobs maybe a little TOO well...

As the flat rocks fell down, they made two separate rooms; one containing the twins, and one containing Rina and Coco. "Hello?" Caren's voice wavered as she tried to work out if anyone else was hurt."We're right in here, don't worry!" Rina didn't sound half as confident as normally, and her voice came through all crackly, like it was being played through ancient gramophone speakers. "Is Coco with you Rina?" Queried Noel.

"She's right here!" Coco's voice piped up, even though she was presumed to be hurt. "Are you still hurt?" Caren wanted to know. "Hurt? Of course not!" Came Coco's quick reply. Confuzzled(A/N:I LOVE THIS WORD!), the twins thought and thought and thought, until Noel remembered one thing that she had neglected to remember from Mama Orca's magic lessons. "Of course!" Noel astounded. "Now I remember! When ever you do one spell to one object, the opposite is inflicted on another! So as I was weakening and breaking the rock, Coco was being strengthened and fixed! Thank Aqua Regina that I have a good memory!" Caren snorted.

"A good memory? More like a very selective one that forgets everything when needed, and remembers it half an hour later!" But before a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge fight could break out between those two, a small, squeaky voice came from above. "Girls? Is that you?" They all gulped.

It was Hippo.

THANKS FOR READING! I PROMISE CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP BEFORE NEXT WEEK!


	2. Chapter 2

"I let you girls out of my site for what, 3 minutes?! And you manage to destroy an ancient, unexplored sea cave, get injured, get healed again, and then cave yourselves in?! Did you guys even think of the insurance claims?! Huh?! Huh?!" Hippo had been lecturing them for the last 25 minutes, and he still hadn't run out of steam. "You girls are very lucky that I'm not shell-phoning your parents right now and telling them what a huge mess you all have caused! If I wasn't half as afraid of them as I am now, anyone in my feet would just have finished then conferences! But no, I'm being nice and tolerating this little, how shall we put it, 'slip up' for now, and if you'll just excuse me and mind your manners, then I will-" Hippo's fuse was cut short when Luchia came rushing in, a little pink in the face. "And I suppose you have a good explanation for this tardiness, young Lady?" Hippo's slightly mocking tone of voice would make anyone nervous. "Well, it's a long story but-" Ouch. Wrong move, Luchia all of the other princesses thought together. "A long story? Well, I guess you'll have time to tell me all about your 'ever such a long story' after Dinner tonight!" Luchia started to say something, obviously thought the better of it, and just shut her mouth.


End file.
